Unit 1: American Foreign Policy 1
Expansion to Overseas Markets (reasons and priorities) '''Economic:''' Foreign markets were necessary to expel surplus since US markets lacked stability during depression to hold goods. Farmers couldn't continue rural life. Corporate moguls could gain $ and have more opportunities overseas. Keep ahead of competition via monocultural farming (e.g. Cuba, sugar) '''Others:''' -Humanitarian: Spread of democracy - social darwinism / racial superiority, spread of religion -Preclusive Imperialism (Schlesinger) Turner's Frontier Thesis -quickly became popular amongst intellectuals. -differentiated US gov from Euro gov. -Stated that the Frontier created freedom by: "breaking bonds of custom, offering new experiences, and calling out new institutions and activities" -was first announced in paper: "The Significance of the Frontier in American History" Manifest Destiny *The 19th century American belief that the United states was "destined" to own land across the entire expanse of the continent, from the Pacific to the Atlantic coast. *Much like imperialism was used as a pretext to expand into other nations, Manifest Destiny was used as a pretext to go to war with Mexico. *Imperialism/Manifest Destiny are similar ideas set in different time periods Monroe Doctrine *A document telling Europe to stay out of the Western Hemisphere. *Pretty much states the US as the soul protectors of the Americas Washington's Farewell Address Washington's farewell address had two primary messages: 1. The US should remain a neutral nation 2. The US should stay out of foreign affairs that do not directly affect us. Roosevelt Corollary (1904) *The purpose of this document is to say that America shold only interviene in other countires when they do something wrong, and in those cases it is justifiable. *It is to act as a response to anti-imperialists. *It basically tells everyone when America will or will not interviene. *He states that what America does is not mainly in their own interests but in the welfare of other countires. Admiral Mahan (position on the imperialism debate) The Battleship ''Maine'' and its Significance The ''Dolphin'' Incident and Arrest of U.S. Troops in Mexico Platt Amendment *It gave the United States "the right to interviene for the preservation of Cuban independence, the maintenance of a gov. adequate for the protection of life, property, and individual liberty..." (Zinn 303). Teller Amendment *"Pledging the United States not to annex Cuba" (Zinn 297). Strategic (not economic) Interests in Central America Williams and "Open Door Policy" *The Open Door Policy is "an open doot 'through which America's preponderant economic strength would enter and dominate all underdeveloped areas of the world" (Grobb and Billias). Schlessinger and the spheres of influence/balance of power approach Porfirio Diaz (length of rule and leadership style) Venustiano Carranza Alvaro Obregon *He was a progressive controller. *President of Mexico in Nov. 1920 *Mexico had recieved peace so reconstruction could begin. Emilio Zapata Goals of the U.S. Occupation in Cuba 1899-1902 (see Keen 414) Williams' and Zinn's Interpretation of U.S. Interests in Cuba Aguinaldo and his Role in the Filipino Resistance Williams Jennings Bryan (position on the imperialism debate) Theodore Roosevelt (career highlights, role in Spanish American war) Albert Beveridge (position on the imperialism debate) Pancho Villa *Had a reputation for taking from the rich and giving to the poor. *Tried to upset the balance of power in Mexico. He planned terrorist attacks on America (which killed Americans) because he wanted America to invade Mexico and get rid of Carranza. *In 1913 he was a leader of the constitutionalists. *He used revenues from the estates to fund his social programs and his army. *He was eventually defeated by Carranza (in acuality he was defeated by his general Obregon) Sanford Dole (hint: pineapple guy) Jose Marti and his Role in Cuban Independence *He founded ''El Partido Revolucionario Cubano ''(the cuban reovolutionary party) in 1892. *He was the spiritual, intellectual, and organizational leaver of the revolutionary movement. *He wanted to liberate Cuba *He was in the upper class and was well versed in the American founding fathers and he looked to America for economic, , and support Gerado Machado Ramon Grau San Martin *The spiritual, intellectual, and organizational leader of 19th century Cuban revolution (quiz) Fulgencio Batista Ambassador H.L. Wilson and his Involvement in Mexican Affairs President Woodrow Wilson and his Involvement in Mexican Affairs *US president that hoped Villa would allow mexico to be contolled by the Us *Refused the government of Huerta President McKinley and the Spanish American War Yellow Journalism and the Role of the Hearst and Pultizer Newspapers "muckraker" -- journalist, reporter, or writer who investigates stories about crime and corruption President Taft and the Goal of Dollar Diplomacy Franklin Delano Roosevelt and his Relationship with Latin America Good Neighbor Policy of 1934 *This policy was basically created so that America would not interviene as much in other countries unless it was necessary to do so. Francisco Madero's Program for Mexico *Democracy for the Elite *"Madero regarded democracy as an instrument of social control that would promote the acceptance of capitalism through the grant of limited political and social reforms, with a large stress on education" (The Mexican Revolution--and After) *Allowed workers to organize trade union and to strike (quiz) *Supported large land holdings as the only way that Mexico could moderndize (quiz) Reasons Why the U.S. Originally Supported Madero Difference Between the Land Reform Policies of Villa and Zapata The Mexican Constitution of 1917 Plan of San Luis Potosi Plan of Ayala Plan of Guadeloupe Monoculture Traits of Pre-Capitalist Societies *Societies of Futal Europe of sometimes Africa *Lack of investments of property *Great amounts of wealth was in the hands of few and kept away from the masses. (The masses sometimes counted as part of the wealth) *They usually had a monarchy ~ where a king had total control *There was no free market, it has a commands society *There is little regard to economic freedom *You cannot buy or sell land *Wages cannot be negotiated *You are born into your job: #1st son gets the land #2nd son goes into the military #3rd son goes into the church *People don't pursue money, the pursue land *Power, Valor, and Honor are important in this society *Power = wealth *It was believed that "it was easier to fit a camel through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to get into heaven" *Wealth and profit are not motivaters in this society *Wealth was not for the technology or efficiency, but for comfort Rudyard Kipling and the Poem, "The White Man's Burden" Plutarco Calles